Femme Fatale
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: And here's (FINALLY!) the story I was ranting on and on so much about! NATASHA'S STAR APPEARANCE! R&R&DF! (Read and review and don't flame!) X3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here we go! No flames, thank you very much :3

"Kowalski! Intel!" Skipper ordered, pointing at a large crate in the middle of their habitat. "It is apparently designed to home a living organism, so I can draw the conclusion it's a penguin inside of here. Probably the new recruit the HQ sent us." Kowalski "briefly" explained, circling the crate. Rico hacked up a crowbar and opened the crate. "Make yourself known, soldier! Name, age, rank and current social status!" Skipper barked. "Ok, ok, geez." The whole team stared as a _female_ penguin stepped out of the crate. "Natasha, 24, Lieutenant, err...single?" Natasha finished off the sentence awkwardly, wondering why the Hell this penguin would want to know her social status. The penguins stared in awe. She was a tall, slim penguin, smoother and WAY more curvier than them, wearing small lunettes (they're like semi-circle glasses, with the flat side pointing upwards) shaded in blue and large blue cloth bag. Her raven black hair, yup she had _hair_, was tied up in a neat bun near the back of her head with bangs falling on either side of her face, a blue ribbon entwined in the bun. Her eyes were a very dark aquamarine, cold and calculating. "And since when were female penguins allowed into commando?" Skipper asked, laughing at the whole situation. In a split second Natasha had extracted a katana from her bag and was pinning Skipper down, the sword at his throat. "Don't. Try. Me." Natasha hissed, her glasses sliding down her beak a little. "Oooh, femme fatale, ok, I get it, you caught me unprepared this time." Skipper still laughed and Natasha fought the urge to smack him in the face. "Ok, you know what? Get up. One on one combat. We'll see who wins." Natasha stood up and took her stance on one end of the habitat. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you." Skipper stated, positioning himself on the opposite side. Kowalski, Private and Rico stood by the fishbowl, unsure of what to do, all secretly cheering for Natasha (Especially Kowalski; ooh la la! X3!). Natasha shot forwards and Skipper prepared for her attack, but about mid-way she threw some shurikens at him and Skipper ducked. Catching the moment, Natasha tackled him to the ground and pointed a dagger, appeared out of nowhere, at his throat. "Happy now?" Natasha asked, not breaking a sweat. "You used weapons, no fair!" Skipper grumbled. "Fine." Throwing her bag to the side, which was where all weapons seemed to materialize from, she took her stances once again. Zigzagging from left to right, she performed a butterfly kick right on Skipper's face when his head was slightly turned trying to follow her, and then she tackled him, sitting on his chest as she swung her fist at him to punch him in the face, but stopped inches from his beak as hand-to-hand combat _training_ requires (I think. Makes her look more honourable). All four penguins stared at her in shock, Skipper included. Finally Kowalski spoke up. "Wh-Where did you learn all that?" He stuttered, wowed. "Nothing special. Just basic training with specialization on white weapons (Weapons which don't shoot, i.e.: the katana, shurikens and the dagger). Apparently unlike you lot. Now where's your leader, maybe _he'll_ be more adequately trained." The four penguins fell into an awkward silence. How were they to tell her that she had just _beat_ the leader without shattering Skipper's remaining dignity into a thousand pieces? "Errr...he's-" Private spoke up, but Skipper interrupted him. "Right there!" Skipper pointed at Kowalski with a flipper, and when Natasha turned her head to look, he clapped his flippers together in a pleading motion. "Yeah. Me." Kowalski sounded totally unconvinced, but Natasha shrugged it off. "Let's see what _you've_ got. No weapons." Kowalski took his stances in front of Natasha, trying to concentrate. When she leaped at him, he felt like he'd anticipated her roundhouse kick and ducked to the side, Natasha skidding to a halt in a blank space. "You've already lasted longer than flat-head over there." She commented with a smirk, before leaping forwards with a high kick. Skipper felt himself burn in the face, but tried to push the colour down. "She'll probably think I'm a Private or something." He thought inwardly with a sigh. Kowalski ducked again and aimed a kick at her back, but Natasha disappeared from the spot he flew into. They continued sparring like that for ages, each not being able to land _one single attack_. It was almost as if they had a bond which permitted the other to know what the opponent was thinking. After Natasha missed yet another attack, they found themselves in the same original starting stances as before, each panting heavily and colour in their cheeks. Natasha's hair had come loose near the end of the match, perfectly straight hair falling down up to her mid-flippers (Our elbows, let's say). "Hmpf. Finally a worthy opponent." She commented, picking up her ribbon and tying her hair back up with a swift few movements of her flippers. "Now how about we go inside?" She asked, gesturing towards the fishbowl whilst picking up her bag again. "S-Sure." Kowalski slid open the entrance and hopped inside, Natasha and the other three penguins following. "We only have four bunks, so we'll prep up a bed in my lab until Rico's finished carving a new one." Kowalski explained, motioning for her to follow him into his lab. Natasha's attitude morphed immediately as she entered the room, whizzing from one place to the other. "No way! Is that a subatomic-microspace nuclear-fusion-powered particle multiplier?!" She asked with a gasp while she picked up a laser. Skipper, Rico and Private groaned. They already had one exceedingly annoying brainiac. Kowalski, on the other hand, was shocked. She was seriously smart. He'd known of only one commando class, and he'd obviously been part of it, able to make it into the course which studied those topics, and there had only been _one_ female in the class... "I can't believe it. Are you...Lily Greylance?" Kowalski asked, looking at her curiously. Natasha stiffened up at the use of her old name, and turned to look at Kowalski. "Do I know you?" She asked, a mistrustful expression on her face. "We were in the expert-advanced class of astronomophysics in the last three years of training." Kowalski explained. Her eyes widened in realization, but she immediately fell into battle-stance. "Kowalski...Long time no see." She smirked evilly. "Lily..." Kowalski smiled in the same way, and also fell into battle stance. "That part of my life is over. My name is Natasha now." She precised coldly, her eyes never leaving his for a second. "Erm...I'm getting the impression you two know each other?" Private asked, a little uneasy. "The two top students of the entire scientific division of the commando training program." Kowalski started to explain. "Not one test without full marks, not one question unanswered in class without the fullest explanation possible, but _always_ in competition." Natasha finished, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "The headmaster could not decide who the top student was, so he made us fight each other to see who would win." Kowalski continued. "And then you pulled that stunt-" Natasha was interrupted. "_YOU_ pulled that stunt!" Kowalski hissed. "I don't remember tripping anyone in that match." Natasha remarked sarcastically. And _I _don't remember giving anyone an uppercut to the jaw while making it seem like I'd stopped beforehand!" Kowalski shot back hotly. The other penguins had curtly left, not wanting to get caught into anything.

"Tripper!"

"Puncher!"

"Goody Good!"

"Mr. Perfection!"

With each insult the two penguins stepped closer until their beaks were almost touching. They held each others' furious glares for a second before it snapped. Both penguins, moving closer, captured the other's beak with theirs, their tongues tying in a rough fight. Pushing her up against the wall, Kowalski blocked her by placing a flipper on either side of her head, Natasha holding his head to hers with her flippers. Breaking the kiss, they both realized what had happened, their faces flushed. After holding his gaze for another moment, she stormed off, leaving Kowalski alone in the lab. "Just like old times..." He whispered, but this time let a small smile appear on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski exited the lab to see the rest of his team looking at him, weirded out. "What happened in there?" Skipper asked, puzzled. "...Nothing." Kowalski answered after an awkward pause. Skipper raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Thanks for covering up for me back there, soldier." Skipper choked out, the statement battering at what was left of his pride. "My duty, Skipper." Kowalski replied with a smile. "But how did you fight Natasha?" Private asked, curious. "I don't know, Private. It's almost as if we had a connection which let the other know exactly what the other was going to do." Kowalski tried to explain. "Solmatez." Rico croaked, combing Miss. Perky's hair. "Rico! Natasha and I are not _soulmates_..." Kowalski trailed off, embarrassed. "Really? Because she _does_ look like the exact same female-ized version of you." Skipper pressed on. "Same knowledge about science, same general planning and intelligence, same fighting skills, same looks, same rivalry, even same training grades! Seriously Kowalski, it's as if you got cloned but you accidentally got shoved into a female body!" Skipper finished with emphasis. Kowalski looked away, embarrassed. He had never fully supported the theory that there is always a perfect person for you, equal in everything you do and with same exact interests, but it had always interested him and he often pulled back up the info file to continue some research for the proof that soulmates _did_ exist. And he had to admit he could not think of _one_ difference between himself and Natasha except some obvious changes like voice and hair. They were even both Lieutenants, although she didn't know that, and even had the same age! And she'd said she was single...like him. Rushing out of the fishbowl without another word, Kowalski took off and started searching for Natasha.

"And now I bet that he'll find her and then tell her that he loves her and they'll kiss romantically!" Private cheered, clapping his flippers together. Grabbing hold of the periscope, Private smiled as he spotted Natasha on top of the Clock Tower. Perfect. Now he just had to wait for Kowalski to spot her too. Seeing a flicker of movement, he saw Kowalski silently scaling the tower. "Guys! He found her!" Skipper and Rico lifted the fishbowl a crack, just enough to let two pairs of binoculars through, while Private looked on through the periscope. He saw Natasha turn to Kowalski and their beaks open a little in turn as if they were speaking, when suddenly Kowalski grabbed hold of Natasha and pulled her beak flush to his, her flippers twining around his neck. "HAHA! Told ya'!" Private exclaimed, jumping from foot to foot gleefully as he watched them. Suddenly, though, they pulled apart and, after a moment of holding each other's gazes, skidded into battle stances, becoming a blur of black and white as they kicked, punched and dived through the air at the other. "Erm...Private?" Skipper asked. "Yes Skipper?" Private replied, neither of the three taking their eyes off of the commotion on top of the Clock Tower. "Was this..._supposed_...to happen, too?" Skipper asked, puzzled. "I don't think so, Skipper." Private was just as much as puzzled as the rest of them. Why kiss someone so passionately just to fight them to the death a few seconds later? "Rico, freeze ray." Skipper ordered, bored. Rico upchucked a ray into his waiting flipper and Skipper aimed, hitting both penguins on top of the Clock Tower. "Move out." Skipper stated, flipping up the fishbowl and sliding towards the tower. After a lot of heavy lifting and puffing, Rico, Private and Skipper managed to haul the ice block onto their habitat. "Rico, laser." Skipper took the laser and carved Kowalski's and Natasha's silhouettes into the ice. The ice crumbling away and forming a pool of water on the island, Kowalski and Natasha shook themselves and looked around. "You!" The shouted at the same time, and were about to start their catfight again when Skipper stepped in between them. "Hold it right there, you two!" Skipper exclaimed, annoyed. Kowalski and Natasha still kept on glaring at each other, but said nothing.

"Natasha?" Kowalski hesitantly called out, jumping up on top of the Clock Tower. "What do you want?" Natasha asked icily, giving her back to him. "Look at me." Turning her around, he saw fierce pride in her eyes. "We can't go on like this." Kowalski sighed, traces of a lingering sadness in his voice. "I know, but I can't help it." Natasha stated, her eyes seemingly turning darker. "...Neither can I." Kowalski grabbed her and pulled her to him, their beaks locking in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart, they looked into each other's eyes."Why do I love and hate you so much?" Natasha whispered, her eyes becoming just slightly wet. Anticipating Natasha skidding into a battle stance, Kowalski leaped back too, ready for her attack. Continuing their sparring, Kowalski caught flashing glimpses of Natasha's eyes, ablaze with fury. Then, cold.


End file.
